


What Did You Just Say To Me?

by aerolanya



Series: Marcus Pike Deserves Good Things [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerolanya/pseuds/aerolanya
Summary: Marcus clears his throat once more and meets your eyes. “I was wondering if you might be okay with using my handcuffs on me?”Your brain might actually have stopped working for a minute, because you don't say anything, you're just staring into the warm brown eyes of your boyfriend, so open with a glimmer of concern. Oh yes, you were absolutely okay with that.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Series: Marcus Pike Deserves Good Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What Did You Just Say To Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/gifts).



> This was a smutty prompt list request from my dear jedi_witch! I hope you enjoy it, babes!

You were in the kitchen making dinner with Marcus got home. You heard him before you saw him, greeting you from the door and toeing his shoes off on the mat. The next thing you knew, there was a large mass of warmth at your back as Marcus pulled you in for a tight hug.

“Hey honey, how was your day?” he asks, arms wrapping around your waist and pulling your back to his front.

“Oh, you know. Phone calls, meetings, crises to resolve. The usual,” you answer, tilting your head back to rest on Marcus' broad chest, but still diligently stirring the pasta on the stove in front of you.

“You would not believe the day I've had,” he groans, setting his forehead on your shoulder and pressing a kiss to your back.

“Why don't you go get comfortable then, dinner will be ready in 20,” you answer, pushing back into him just a little bit.

“You know, that makes it awfully hard to leave, sweetheart,” Marcus growls into your ear before nipping at your earlobe.

“Yeah, yeah, and you're talking about the day you had. Long hard day,” you laugh, turning around to shoo him away, “Go get changed, you menace. Maybe take a shower, you'll feel better.”

Marcus takes your face in his hands and kisses you gently before you roll your eyes and swat at his butt, gesturing for him to head upstairs. You return to your cooking, but with a smile on your face. Marcus may be a menace, but he's your menace, and you're thankful for it.

Just as you're setting dinner on the table, Marcus jogs down the stairs, now clad in a white tee shirt and a pair of dark sweatpants slung dangerously low on his hips. He follows you as you set the last plate down and then pulls you in for a breath-taking kiss.

“Marcus, you can't kiss me like that before dinner!” you laugh, tapping on his shoulder and gesturing for him to sit down.

“Oh sweetheart, that's just the preview,” he smiles and tosses you a wink. You roll your eyes and shake your head, but you're smiling as you answer, “It's a good thing you're cute, because your lines are terrible.”

Dinner passes in relative silence, Marcus only pausing once to compliment the meal as he tucks in and eats more pasta than should be humanly possible for anyone his size. After he clears the plates away from the table, he grabs a bottle of wine and you both settle on the couch with a glass, just enjoying each others' company.

When Marcus sets his wine down and clears his throat, you can tell that he's working up to either ask or tell you something, and you definitely do not grin bemusedly as he tries to work up the courage to just spit it out. He's looking at this hands, and you tilt his face up by his chin to make him look at you.

“Whatever's going on babe, you can talk to me about it,” you tell him softly, “Is everything okay?”

“Oh God, nothing's wrong! Don't worry about it,” he replies quickly, “I just wanted to ask you something, but I want to make sure that you're okay with it.”

“Okay... Ask me then.”

Marcus clears his throat once more and meets your eyes. “I was wondering if you might be okay with using my handcuffs on me?”

Your brain might actually have stopped working for a minute, because you don't say anything, you're just staring into the warm brown eyes of your boyfriend, so open with a glimmer of concern. _Oh yes, you were absolutely okay with that_.

Marcus had used his handcuffs on you before, of course, but it had never crossed your mind that he might want to trade roles. The thought of Marcus's body secured to your headboard, totally at your mercy and moaning softly runs through your mind.

“Babe?” Marcus asks, grabbing your free hand and drawing your attention back to him.

“Yes. Yeah, we can definitely do that,” you answer, a wide smile spreading across your face. Marcus looks relieved, and he pulls you in close for a kiss. It was probably meant to be chaste, and he probably wasn't actually trying to start anything at that particular moment, but your brain has latched onto this idea and run with it, and your sudden need has you setting down your wine glass to crawl into Marcus's lap.

Marcus lets out a soft grunt of surprise, but his hands fall to your hips, drawing you closer to him. You deepen the kiss, rocking your hips down where you're straddling his legs, and start licking your way into his open mouth. You place your hands on either side of his neck, running your fingers through the soft brown locks there, and then tugging gently to test the waters. Marcus's head falls back onto the couch, eyes blown wide with lust, and he openly moans when you pull on his hair.

_Oh my God, why have you never done this before?_

You take advantage of the control you have now, nipping a path down his jawline, licking up his neck before you start sucking a bruise into his unfairly beautiful skin. His hands are clenched tight on your hips, and it's really cute how he's determined to keep them to himself, to let you take the reins here.

You pull back to admire the quickly darkening mark on Marcus's perfect neck and you bite his earlobe, just hard enough to have him moaning again, and you settle back into his lap, grinning wildly. “Bedroom,” you command, and he nods, wrapping strong arms under your thighs and carrying you up the stairs.

Once you've reached the bedroom, Marcus sets you down and grabs the handcuffs of his own accord, eyes shining with quiet excitement. You smile at his eagerness, your brain already shifting gears, and you need more.

“Take your clothes off and lay down on the bed,” you instruct, as you peel your own shirt and leggings off. His scramble to obey is honestly adorable, and you can't wait to use that to your advantage.

In under a minute, Marcus is laying at the head of the bed, staring up at you expectantly. You crawl up the bed slowly, settling your hips over his naked body, his cock already rock hard, and he bites his lip to keep from groaning at the beautiful picture you paint sitting astride his thighs.

You run your hands up and down his chest a few times, then scrape down gently with your nails, and he lets out a shuttering breath as you pass over his nipples. You lean down to take his lips in a bruising kiss, using your leverage to grab his arms and pull them over his head to rest at the head of the bed. You take the handcuffs and place one on, threading them through the headboard. “Color, baby?” you check in, before snapping the other side closed. “Green, so green, please,” he pants out. You snap the other side closed and lean back to admire your handiwork.

Marcus looks beautiful like this, pupils blown, breathing heavily, entirely at your mercy.

“Baby, please, please touch me,” he groans, and you quirk one eyebrow up as you stare down at him.

“ **What did you just say to me**?” you ask, a hint of command in your voice, “I'm in charge tonight, and you'll be a good boy for me, won't you? You're going to be patient and take what I give you.” Marcus's eyes flutter closed at that, his mouth dropping open just a bit, and you smirk at the power you suddenly hold.

“Oh, you like that, don't you? Do you want to be a good boy for me, Marcus? I had no idea you were so dirty, wanting to be handcuffed and used.”

He huffs out a laugh, “Hey, **don't kink shame me.** ”

“I'm not kink shaming you, baby. I'm just very interested to see this new side of you,” you respond, and your smile is probably only a _little_ bit evil. You scoot back, ghosting a hand over his hips and chuckling a bit when he groans, so close to where he wants you, but you haven't touched him yet.

You run your hands over his hips and down his legs, spreading them to make room for you to sit between them, getting closer and closer to his aching cock with every pass, but still not touching him. His head has fallen back onto the pillows and he's trying so hard not to move, you can see his arms straining over his head, and it's honestly adorable.

Finally, you take mercy on him, taking him in one hand and placing one long lick from base to tip. He actually whimpers at that, and you grin up at him as you take him in your mouth. You tease him, placing little kisses around the head and swirling your tongue around like you're licking a lollipop. He's moaning softly but still not moving, keeping his hips down and taking what you give him. You take a deep breath and take him as deeply as you can, and he cries out, “Baby, I'm so close!”

You pull off with a grin and he groans at the loss of stimulation, head dropping back on the pillow. “Hey, what did I say about patience?”

You stand up for a moment, pulling off your bra and stepping out of your panties. You climb back up on the bed and walk on your knees until your hips are centered over his, but don't drop down yet. Instead, you grab his cock again and slide the tip through your folds, letting him feel how wet you are just from having him in your mouth, lining him up with your entrance but not sinking down.

Only when Marcus is whimpering again and very nearly failing to keep his hips from rocking up into you, do you slide down in one smooth motion, hands landing on his chest as you let out a groan at the stretch.

“Oh my God, you feel so good inside me, baby. So good for me,” you coo, not moving, just relishing the feeling of it. Marcus is pulling against the handcuffs with the exertion of trying to stay still, and you rock your hips forward just a bit, just enough to tease, but not enough to be effective. You're drunk on the feeling, and you want to enjoy this for as long as you can.

You start rolling your hips, slowly, not raising up, just grinding your hips into his, and he groans loudly. You luxuriate in it, feeling him so deeply like this, and you scrape your nails gently over his chest, moving up past his collarbone to his neck. When your fingers land on his neck, his eyes fly out with an imploring look. “Please,” he exhales, and your eyes widen. Okay then.

One of your hands comes to cover his throat, not pressing down, not yet, just letting him feel it there and his eyes are huge, staring up at you expectantly. You squeeze lightly, using your other hand to balance on his chest, and then start riding him in earnest. He moans, and you can feel the sound escaping under your hand, spurring you on.

Your hips are rising and falling quickly now, chasing your own release, and you can feel Marcus harden even further inside you. You can't remember the last time you had gotten so worked up so quickly, and you're rocking harder and faster now, cresting higher and higher until you come with a shout. You tighten your grip on Marcus's neck, and between that and the sensation of you coming around him, Marcus is coming inside you, hips jerking up to meet yours.

You collapse on his chest, breathing deeply and letting you both come down, enjoying the sound of his heart pounding underneath your ear. “Fuck, baby. You're incredible,” he breathes and you kiss him softly, holding his face in your hands.

After another minute, you sit up and slide off of him with a groan, feeling his release drip down your thighs. You uncuff his hands and rub his wrists gently. “Was that okay?” you ask quietly, as Marcus wraps his strong arms around your body. “Was it okay? That was amazing,” Marcus places a kiss on the top of your head, “You're amazing. Everything I could ever hope for.”

You know you'll have to go get cleaned up in a minute, but for now, you just lay there wrapped around each other, blissed out and feeling oh so very loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus Pike has a praise kink a mile wide and I cannot be convinced otherwise. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com)!


End file.
